Cartas
by galilea
Summary: TERMINADA ¿Como trasmitiria Snape su amor? ¿como lo haria? Parega SSxHG


Espero que os guste es un poco acaramelado, ahora que esta cerca la semana santa nos acaramelaremos con tanto caramelo, así que os empiezo a preparar un poco al dulzon de estos días que viene.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (ojala fuera así)

* * *

_Hermione,_

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Yo no puedo olvidarlo, recuerdo a una niña con el pelo enmarañado sentarse en el taburete para ser seleccionada por el sombrero y recitar en voz baja los pocos conjuros que pudo aprender por si sola. Recuerdo mi primera clase contigo, con la mano levantada mientras yo empezaba con mi pequeña venganza hacia James Potter a través de su hijo._

_¿Recuerdas? Yo nunca lo olvidare._

_Recuerdo que me sacabas de mis casillas, porque tu eras igual que yo a tu edad. Yo era esa niña con la mano levantada, deseando demostrar lo que sabia, que se había aprendido la lección, esperando impaciente que los profesores me acogieran entre ellos, tratando de demostrar que era tan buen mago como los demás. La diferencia aparte del sexo era que tu tenias amigos, y eso...eso me molestaba, me enfurecía._

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste? Fue un sencillo beso en la mejilla acompañado de un gracias. Me quede estático, muerto, sin saber que hacer, buscando la burla en tus ojos, pero no la había lo que vi fue un brillo especial._

_¿Recuerdas que me quede mirando? Tu me distes las gracias por las clases recibidas. Nadie jamás lo hizo. Fue tu último día en Hogwarts, llamaste a mi puerta y entraste. Estabas nerviosa y te mire con frialdad, aunque me sintiera orgulloso de haberte tenido como alumna. Te entregué la carta de recomendación, la cogiste e hiciste amago de irte. Pero luego te distes la vuelta y me distes ese maravilloso beso, solo fue uno, pero es el beso más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida._

_Fuiste y eres la única alumna que se ha atrevido a acercarse tanto a mi, y el único que me agradeció las clases recibidas durante siete años._

_Luego ese verano, cuando pensaba que no iba a volver a verte nunca más, que ibas a estar de lejos de mi, que ya no podría enseñarte que ya no podría hablarte, entonces...fue cuando más veces te veía, fue gracias a Dumbledore. Ese viejo loco como me gusta llamarlo, ese hombre que para mi es como un padre. Ese hombre fue el que me obligo a verte casi cada día. Eras mi ayudante, mi aprendiz._

_Recuerdo que acatabas mis ordenes sin rechistar, recuerdo tu rostro concentrado en la pociones. Recuerdo el olor que dejabas en la mazmorra, un olor que llenaba mis pulmones y me hacia soñar._

_¿Recuerdas?_

_Tengo muchos recuerdos, unos son gratos y otros no lo son tanto._

_¿Recuerdas la noche después de la batalla? Yo solo recuerdo tus ojos, tu mirada, tu rostro sudoroso, tu mano agarrando la mía con fuerza, transmitiéndome tus fuerzas. Esa noche no me importaba morir, estabas allí, a mi lado, junto a mi. No corriste en la ayuda de tus amigos, te quedaste conmigo. Me ayudaste._

_Recuerdo que después de esa noche, cada despertar era como ver el amanecer de un nuevo día porque tu estabas allí, a mi lado. El dolor, el miedo, el cansancio, nada de eso importaba porque tu estabas allí. Todos esos sentimientos, todos esos sufrimientos desaparecían porque veía tu rostro._

_Jamás me dejaste solo, siempre estuviste allí._

_Luego, cuando el dolor desapareció, cuando mi cuerpo sano, tú seguías a mi lado. Ayudándome, sonriéndome._

_Entonces fue mi turno, era yo quien debía agradecerte, era yo quien debía dar las gracias por tus cuidados._

_Roce tu mejilla con mis labios, susurrando un gracias, deseando poder besar tus labios. Pero fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso. Me miraste y besaste con temblor mis labios. Me volví a quedar estático, sin saber que hacer. Te separaste de mi, tu mirada llena de miedo al rechazo. Yo no supe como reaccionar. Te diste la vuelta para salir, mi mano cogió la tuya. Te atraje a mi y entonces bese tus labios, deseando demostrar todo lo que mi corazón sentía, que todo lo que yo necesitaba eras tú._

_Ahora, te miro. Duermes profundamente en nuestra cama, tus sueños son dulces, deben serlo pues sonríes. Me llamas con un suave susurro y una sonrisa en tus labios. Pero sigues dormida, debes soñar conmigo. Me acerco y beso tus labios con delicadeza, con temor a despertarte._

_¿Sabes que mi hobby preferido es mirarte por las mañanas? Ver y notar como me abrazas cuando intento salir de la cama, como apoyas tu delicada cabeza en mi pecho. Sentir tu pelo sedoso y tu rostro ruborizado por el sueño en mi piel._

_Siempre te observo, eres el mayor regalo que me han hecho en la vida, lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar._

_Algunas veces dices que no expreso lo que siento...me es difícil, espero que con esta carta puedas entender lo que significas para mi. Porque tú, sí es que no te has dado cuenta, eres el aire que respiro..sin ti, yo moriría._

_Ahora viene la pregunta, no me atrevo a pedírtelo a la cara¿cobarde verdad?. Yo un hombre que ha luchado en dos guerras, que ha sido un espia, teme hacrte una simple pregunta...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_S.S._

* * *

_Porque te amo,_

_¿Cómo no recordar la primera vez que te vi¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Nadie jamás se olvidaría de la primera vez que te vieron. Recuerdo que estaba sentada en la mesa de Grynffindor, el primer día en Hogwarts, Harry te miro y pregunto a Percy quien eras, recuerdo que entonces te mire. Vi a un hombre con una mirada fría, vacía. Recuerdo el primer día, la desilusión de una niña al comprobar que su profesor no le hacia caso. Recuerdo que ese año pensaba que eras malvado, que querías matar a Harry cuando en realidad querías salvarlo. Desde entonces te respete, te respete porque a pesar del odio que te carcomía tú habías salvado la vida del hijo del peor enemigo que tuviste en el colegio. Recuerdo que el resto de años, te defendía frente a Harry y Ron. Al principio era solo porque eras un profesor y Dumbledore confiaba en ti. Luego en sexto curso, cuando salvaste la vida de Lupin y de Harry, cuando casi salvaste al colegio entero tu solo, entonces vi que eras un héroe._

_¿Quieres saber cuando te descubrí? Una noche, al final del séptimo año, rompiendo el toque de queda para poder estudiar un poco más en la biblioteca, te vi. Tu mirada no era fría, no estaba vacía. Era triste, solitaria, la de un niño perdido. No sé porque, quizás porque sentía curiosidad hacia ti, pero te seguí. Paseabas por el pasillo y te encontraste con una pájaro. La verdad es que pensé que lo ibas a matar, Harry una vez me contó que con tu varita marchitaste una rosa, pero con el pájaro no fue así. Lo cogiste con delicadeza y sacaste tu varita. Por lo visto estaba enfermo, pues no se movía, luego al toque de tu varita, el pájaro empezó a moverse. Abriste la palma de tu mano y te dirigiste a la ventana, la abriste y dejaste el pájaro volara libre. Ese gesto, hizo que quisiera saber más de ti._

_Mi ultimo día, cuando fui a recoger mi recomendación para estudiante de pociones en la universidad sentí la necesidad de darte a conocer, de decirte que no te odiábamos, por lo menos yo, que estaba agradecida, porque gracias a tus esfuerzos y dureza incluido Neville era un maestro en pociones._

_Después en la Orden, creo que jamás te lo dije, pero yo pedí ser tu ayudante a Dumbledore._

_¡Me enseñaste tanto¡Aprendí tanto! Fue entonces cuando empecé a conocerte y me enamore de ti._

_Mi corazón se paro, si, se paro. Murió cuando te vi caer ante una maldición de Voldemort, cuando me acerque a ti y vi que no tenias solo una herida. Tu cuerpo estaba destrozado y habías seguido luchando con la misma fuerza que un hombre sano._

_Me quede a tu lado todo el tiempo, no podía separarme de ti. Y tu mirada, tu mirada me quemaba cuando despertabas. Cuando pedías agua. Cuando gemías en pesadillas lloraba, quería ayudarte, pero no podía hacer nada, solo estar a tu lado para que no te sintieras solo._

_¿Por qué me iba a ir con mis amigos si tu eras la razón para que mi corazón latiera? Siempre pensé que aunque tu no me amaras, aunque no sintieras nada por mi, yo estaría a tu lado. Por que mi vida sin ti, no era vida._

_Cuando te recuperaste, me diste un beso en la mejilla dándome las gracias. Yo...no pude resistirlo bese tus labios. Me asuste de lo que hice, pensé que me rechazarías, que no querías verme jamás., pero cuando me di la vuelta para llorar mis penas de amor tú me besaste._

_Dices que por la mañana me observas. Yo no te observo, yo te abrazo para que no te alejes de mi. Cuando por las noches, te remueves demasiado o gimes por una pesadilla yo te abrazo, para que sepas que no estas solo. ¿Sabes cual es mi mayor Hobby? Abrazarte. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque te amo._

_No necesito que me digas que me amas, lo sé, me lo demuestras con cada palabra, con cada gesto con cada mirada. He aprendido a descifrar cada mascara de tu rostro. Te amo. Y hoy te amo más por la carta que me escribiste._

_Solo quiero que el resto del mundo sepa quien eres en realidad, como eres en realidad, porque quiero que sean justos contigo._

_Pero lo más importante es que me quieres y con eso me siento sastifecha._

_Te amo y siempre será así._

_¿Miedo¿Cómo iba a rechazar una oferta como la tuya? Me ofreces tu amor y eso es lo único que necesito. Si, mi amor, me casare contigo._

_No me imagino la vida sin ti, me casare contigo. Te amo._

_H.G. (próximamente H.S.)_


End file.
